


Tied Up

by Taffyoflaugh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prisoner Harry Potter, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh
Summary: When capturing the Golden Trio went a past the border of weird.“Hey, not to like, make this weird or whatever, but you’re really good at tying people up.”“What?” Malfoy stopped tying and just glared.“These are some beautiful knots, very comfortable, like, do you do this recreationally, or- You seem kind of weirded out, sorry I mentioned it.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 44





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, before reading peas (please) note that there are swear words, so don't read this if you're uncomfortable with swear words in any way. Thanks! Enjoy!

This was supposed to be their Seventh Year at Hogwarts, instead, they are on the run. The Golden Trio, running, because fucking You-Know-Who is back. And, of course, Dumbledore is dead. Now it’s up to Harry, Hermione, and Ron to find his Horcruxes, destroy them, and then kill the bastard himself.

There’s been a few minor complications throughout their hunt. The most recent one is actually the situation right now. Stuck at Malfoy Manor. After Hermione was tortured, they were thrown into the dungeons. Malfoy had been forced to identify Harry, but he didn’t. Even though he recognized the raven haired boy.

The door rattled open. The trio looked up. There Malfoy was with food, drinks, and a rope. He set the food down and opened their cell.

“The rest of them don’t trust me after botching it up with the Headmaster so I’m going to have to tie you up Potter. They’re suspicious and think that you’re the Chosen One, so for once tone down the Gryffindor-ness and try to be discreet,” Malfoy drawled.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Ron growled back.

“If you want to escape alive then listen to me. You’ll be stuck here a few days because I can’t go through with my plan all at once. So just shut up for once and listen to me.”

After that they fell into silence. Malfoy passed them trays of food. Barely anything on them really. A bread roll and something else. Not very appetizing. Then Malfoy grabbed the rope and walked towards me. _Fuck, what is he going to do?_

Malfoy then proceeded to turn me around and tie my hands together with the rope. “I’m not going to tie you up to a bar because I want you to be able to escape at some point. For now, don’t do anything stupid like getting the Weasel and Granger to untie it.”

Malfoy continued tying in silence. It was hard to tell what he was doing, but he seemed really good at it. Under different circumstances this would be totally different.

“Hey, not to like, make this weird or whatever, but you’re really good at tying people up.”

“ _What?_ ” Malfoy stopped tying and just glared.

“These are some beautiful knots, very comfortable, like, do you do this recreationally, or- You seem kind of weirded out, sorry I mentioned it.”

“What the fuck Potter? That is the weirdest fucking thing to say! You’re a prisoner in my basement!"

"Look, I-I get that that was a super fucking weird thing to say. Even I'm weirded out by myself. But like, when this is all wanna do this again?"

"Tie you up? Why would you want me to tie you up once this is over?"

"Oi! Malfoy, he's flirting with you mate!" Ron shouted, annoyed. Immediately, both Malfoy and Harry flushed a bright pink.

"Oh, well, then yeah Potter. See you when it's all over." Draco smirked. He turned and walked away. Meanwhile, Harry stared at his retreating figure.

"Wait! Malfoy! What about your plan?" Called Hermione. She received no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ready! This will probably stay a one shot. This is my first time writing with characters that aren't mine, so yay me!


End file.
